vikingsfandomcom-20200223-history
What Might Have Been
"What Might Have Been" is the sixth episode of the fourth season of ''Vikings''. It is the thirty-fifth episode of the series overall. It first aired on March 24, 2016. It was written by creator Michael Hirst and directed by Ken Girotti. Synopsis At the Thing in Kattegat, Ragnar reveals his plan to raid Paris again, and, although the fleet is storm-tossed as it sets out, the challenge lies in France, where Rollo awaits. Meanwhile, Ecbert dispatches Aethelwulf and Alfred on a pilgrimage to Rome. Plot Ragnar announces the Paris raids, and gives his sons Ubbe and Hvitserk their arm rings, so they can travel with him to Paris. Before they leave, Ragnar asks the Seer how he will die. He replies that Ragnar will die when "the blind man sees him". In Wessex, Ecbert sends his son Aethelwulf and Alfred on a pilgrimage to Rome leaving behind an tearful Judith and disillusioned Kwenthrith. In Paris, Charles begs Rollo to not return to Ragnar, and Rollo assures him that he will not betray Paris or his wife. Odo reveals to Therese that he will have Charles killed and overthrown so he can become the new emperor as he lashes her this time while wearing clothing. Meanwhile in Kattegat, after the warriors have set sail, Harbard arrives. While sailing for Paris, a storm throws the Viking ships off course. Ragnar, Lagertha, and Harald arrive first in France, where they set up camp. Ragnar asks Lagertha why she would risk her unborn child in battle and she disdainfully replies, 'who are you to ask? I am not your wife'. Harald and Halfdan take their French prisoners and burn them alive while Bjorn watches from a distance. Once the rest of the ships arrive, the Vikings sail up river towards France, and notice there's no sign of Rollo's camp. Ragnar takes more "medicine", and hallucinates of his days as a farmer. As the ships approach closer to Paris, they see Rollo waiting with his new French allies. Recap Video https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zU8D7PzoIOw Cast Main * Travis Fimmel as King Ragnar * Katheryn Winnick as Lagertha/Earl Ingstad * Clive Standen as Duke Rollo * Gustaf Skarsgård as Floki * Alexander Ludwig as Bjorn * Alyssa Sutherland as Queen Aslaug * Lothaire Bluteau as Emperor Charles * John Kavanagh as The Seer * Peter Franzén as King Harald "Finehair" * Jasper Pääkkönen as Halfdan "The Black" * Kevin Durand as Harbard * Linus Roache as King Ecbert Guest Starring * Amy Bailey as Queen Kwenthrith * George Blagden as Athelstan * Dianne Doan as Yidu * Moe Dunford as Prince Aethelwulf * Maude Hirst as Helga * Owen Roe as Count Odo * Edvin Endre as Erlendur * Georgia Hirst as Torvi * Jennie Jacques as Princess Judith * Seán T. Ó Meallaigh as Prudentius * Nathan O'Toole as Bjorn * Morgane Polanski as Princess Gisla Additional Cast (in order of appearance) * Stephen Rockett as Hvitserk * Luke Shanahan as Ubbe * Elijah O'Sullivan as Sigurd * James Quinn Markey as Ivar * Conor O'Hanlon as Alfred * Philip O'Sullivan as Bishop Edmund * Huw Parmenter as Roland * Karen Hassan as Therese * Ruby O'Leary as Gyda Uncredited * Einar Selvik as Singing Shaman * Unknown Baby Actor as Guthrum * Finn and Luca Ryan as Magnus * Unknown Baby Actor as Aethelred * Unknown Baby Actress as Siggy Episode Deaths * NA Trivia ru:Что могло бы быть fr:Ce qui aurait pu être uk:Що могло б бути Category:Season 4 Episodes Category:Episodes